


Get Your Man

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [75]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, I Love You, Internalized Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Hi there!I’ve seen you write jealous TK, but have you ever written jealous Carlos? If not, could you?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 306





	Get Your Man

It wasn’t his place to be jealous. Not really. TK was a big boy, he could make his own decisions. He trusted him completely, he knew he would never be unfaithful, but watching another man flirt with his boyfriend created a hot ball of anger in his belly.

“Honey if you squeeze that glass any tighter it’s gonna shatter,” Michelle said as she pried it from his hand, setting it a safe distance away. “TK is perfectly capable of taking care of himself.”

“I know that,” Carlos sighed. “I just hate seeing someone else flirt with him.”

“I know you’re protective, but that’s the fire chief’s son. TK is probably just trying to not lose his job. He’s entertaining him to make a good impression, nothing else.”

Carlos nodded and took his glass back downing it in one try. 

“Will it look bad if I go over there?”

Michelle just sighed and shooed him away, “Go get your man.”

Carlos made his way across the crowded floor, the ballroom at the event center was filled to capacity with Austin firefighters. TK was at one of the tables with the fire captain’s son, Chad. Carlos’ eyes had almost rolled out of his head when he heard that was his name. It made sense.

“Hi baby,” Carlos greeted, wrapping an arm around TK’s shoulders, a vague possessive gesture.

“Oh hey. I was wondering where you were,” TK leaned up to kiss his cheek and smiled at him. “Chad this is my boyfriend Carlos.”

“Nice to meet you,” Chad shook his hand, then sat back in his chair. “So Carlos are you a firefighter as well? I haven’t seen you at any events before.”

“No I’m a cop. TK just invited me to tag along.”

“Well that was sweet of him,” Chad turned a sugary sweet smile in TK’s direction.

Carlos felt the distinct urge to vomit. His arm squeezed TK a little tighter and he plastered on a fake smile, “He can be sweet when he wants to be.”

TK poked his tongue out at him teasingly.

Chad coughed and pushed back his chair, “I’m going to get a drink. Do either of you want anything?”

“No thanks.”

“I’m good.”

As soon as Chad was out of earshot TK whirled on him.

“You’re jealous,” he poked him in the cheat accusingly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh cut the shit. You came over here with your chest all puffed looking like you were ready to fight. It’s probably a good thing you don’t have your gun.”

“Are you mad?” Carlos’ eyes dropped to his shoes.

“Hey,” TK cupped his cheek. “I’m not mad. I think it’s cute. But you know you don’t have any reason to be jealous right?”

“Yeah I know. I just can’t help it. I mean you saw the way he’s looking at you.”

“I know. But he’s the chief son babe. I can’t exactly tell him to fuck off, I’d lose my job.”

“Well don’t do that,” Carlos laughed.

“Carlos I don’t care if Chad is flirting with me. You’re the only person I want to be with. Today and forever. I love you.”

The words that had just come from his mouth seemed to register and a look of shock settled on TK’s face.

“What did you just say?” Carlos gasped.

“I- I-”

“Say it again,” he whispered.

“I love you.”

The people around them faded out and Carlos captured his lips in a kiss.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

“Let’s get out of here,” TK took his hand and led him through the crowd, stopping briefly to say goodbye to his dad.

“Say it one more time,” Carlos laughed in the car.

“I love you.”

He leaned across the console to kiss him, “I love you more.”


End file.
